The Price of Secrets Part 2
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Sequel to the Price of Secrets
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay, it's official, I love being a spy." Lois said as the team walked into the courtyard facing the four story mansion that would be their new home. It had eight bedrooms, a game room, gym, shooting range, a pool in the backyard, and even the setup for Castle. Then there was the garage full of cars, everything from DB9's to Gran Torino Cobra's. Clark smirked and unconsciously fingered the rosary around his neck. Sarah saw the action, but didn't say anything. Her boyfriend slash husband had never stuck her as particularly religious but he always wore the rosary, and she had never asked him why.

"I'm supposed to be a wealthy young bussinesman remember? These are just the trappings of the job." Clark replied, smiling as he saw Chloe and Lois race into the building, already claiming rooms as their own.

"Remind me how I got roped into this little outfit?" Casey asked with a smile, making Clark and Sarah grin in return.

"You heard about all the guns they've got on the second floor shooting range." Sarah replied easily, and Casey walked quickly into the house, obviously eager to see what kind of hardware they would be dealing with.

"I'm surprised you're not in there trying to claim a room or explore the house."

"Honestly? The house is nice but it's just a cover and as for claiming a room I really couldn't care less as long as you're in the bed with me." He finished with a grin, making Sarah smile in return and kiss him softly on the lips.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Carmichael. Now, what do you say we take one of the cars for a spin, maybe grab some lunch?"

"That sounds like a perfect idea Mrs. Carmichael." He replied, taking her hand and leading her to the garage. He bypassed several cars, giving one a particularly nasty look, or so Sarah thought, before coming to a stop at a dark blue Ferrari. He opened the passenger door and Sarah got in, shutting the door behind her as Clark got in on the driver's side door.

"Hang on." Clark said and he tore out of the garage, the car easily reaching ninety miles an hour in under six seconds. Sarah felt herself pushed back against her seat, but couldn't help but smile when she saw the grin on Clark's face. The drive continued like that for another twenty minutes before Clark finally pulled into an italian bistro. Once they had ordered(Veal for Clark and Chicken Parmesian for Sarah) Sarah looked at Clark and spoke.

"Where the hell did you learn to drive? I mean, I learned more than your usual defensive driving from the Farm, but what you did is on a whole different level."

Unconsciously Clark found himself touching the rosary, and he sighed before he spoke.

"From the same person who gave me this." He replied, handing her the rosary.

"It was in Metropolis, the summer before we met, and about three weeks after I quit working for Morgan Edge. Green Torino, belonged to a punk named Pheonix who liked to run nitro meth. He also worked for the local drug lord Arcturo Braga."

"The largest cocaine distributer in Mexico." Sarah said and Clark nodded.

"He was at the time. There was an FBI mole who was trying to get into the cartel. Her name is Letty Ortiz. Braga found out that she was FBI, ordered Pheonix to kill her. I was walking out of a bar when I saw him about to shoot her. I took the gun and threw it at his head, probably gave him a concussion. Letty saw what I did, thought she owed me one. She told me she was trying to get her boyfriend a fresh start and I agreed to help her. In exchange, she taught me how to drive. She became like an older sister to me while I was with them."

"What happened?" Sarah asked, still slightly confused.

"Her boyfriend is Dominic Torreto. Dom, Letty, his sister Mia and a then FBI agent named Brian O'connor and I ended up bringing Braga down. Then the FBI went back on their deal and put Dom in jail."

"But I thought he escaped?"

"He did. We broke him out and then went our separate ways. Last I heard from Letty she and Dom had found a nice private island and had no plans to leave anytime soon."

"Anything you haven't told me? Like was there something between you and this Mia?" Sarah asked, and Clark burst out laughing.

"No, not at all. I think of Mia like a sister, and besides I have the only woman I ever want sitting here with me."

"Good answer." She replied, kissing him softly. She moved to hand him the rosary back, but Clark shook his head.

"The day she gave me that, Letty told it to give me to someone special, to the person that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I know, and have known for quite some time, that I want that to be you."

"Will you put it on me?" Sarah asked, moving over to where she was sitting on his lap. He softly moved her hair away from her neck and put the rosary there, where it would stay for the rest of their lives.

"She'd like you you know. They all would." He then said something so softly that Sarah didn't catch it, and she turned in her impromptu seat to look at him.

"What was that?"

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something Dom always said. Twenty percent angel, eighty percent devil. Somebody who can look past all the bullshit and see the good in someone, and aren't afraid to get some engine grease under their fingernails."

"Are you saying you'd like me to work on your car Clark?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow, making Clark grin at the thought.

"Only if we're testing out the seats." He shot back and she smirked before she kissed him heatedly.

"Then maybe we should do that. After all, it would be a shame if the seats got destroyed on a mission."

"Beautiful, bad ass and sexy as hell. What did I ever do to deserve you?" Sarah just kissed him again, and Clark quickly paid the check before the two headed back to the car.

Three hours later they drove back to the house, the seats well and truly tested.

"You know we still have a few hundred more cars to test." Sarah said as they got out of the car, making Clark smirk in reply.

"Walker, Kent-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael or Charles and Sarah." Clark corrected, and Casey just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just get in here. We've got a briefing in five." He replied, and the two followed him into the house where they found Chloe, Lois and Beckman via video conference all waiting on them.

"Now that you are all here we can begin. Tonight a man named Howard Erickson is holding a party at his home just outside of Paris. We believe that he is arranging to meet this woman Sophia Stephanoza, an arms dealer who's cover is a fashion model."

"Did all of your photos have to have her in a bathing suit?" Chloe asked and Lois nodded her agreement. Much to Sarah's relief she saw Clark had barely given the woman a second glance before returning his attention to Beckman.

"Yes while I'm sure we can all appreciate how fetching she is, we need her out of play. Clark, you and Sarah will go to the party and deal with her. Then you will take what she is selling and use that as your in with the Ring."

"That's the name of the new terrorist group that wants to make their own Intersect. Seriously?"

"Yes, well I didn't pick the name Miss Sullivan. You will handle surveillance while Colonel Casey will be a bartender and Miss Lane will show up on her own. Perhaps you could take care of any bodyguards."

"Yes m'am." Lois replied, making the General nod.

"General, you never actually told us what she, I mean we are selling." Clark spoke up.

"That's correct because quite simply we don't know. It will be your job to find out. That is all." She said before signing off.

"I need to go get new clothes." Lois called out, and Clark just laughed.

"I'll go with you Lois." Chloe said quickly, following her cousin out the door, barely sparing Clark or Sarah a second glance

"Is it just me or is Chloe acting a bit strange?" Clark asked and Sarah laughed softly.

"You know for someone with an intersect in his head and x-ray eyes, you sure can miss the obvious."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that it's kind of obvious that Chloe has feelings for you, feelings that are definitely not sisterly in nature."

"What? But that's crazy! I mean sure Chloe's my best friend besides you of course, but that's it."

"Just because you don't have feelings for her dosen't mean she dosen't have any for you. If I had turned you down back when we first met, would you have no longer had feelings for me?" Sarah asked, and Clark immediately looked worried as he heard her words.

"Relax Clark, I have no intention of breaking up with you anytime soon. I don't have any intention of breaking up with you period."

"Whew, well that's a relief."

"Now back to what I asked. If I had turned you down would you still have had feelings for me?"

"It would have killed me to have to see you every day, but yes I would have."

"What if I had been seeing someone else? Like Shaw for example?"

"Are you insane?!"

"My point is that it would have killed you to see me with someone else."

"That''s how Chloe feels. It's killing her to see me with you." Clark said softly, and Sarah nodded giving him a sad smile.

"Well what should I do? I mean I can't break up with you, not even for my best friend. Chloe may be my best friend but you're the woman I love."

"And I appreciate that. What you need to do is sit down and talk to her, explain that she's still important to you. And then I need to talk to her, make sure that we can still work together."

"Alright cuz, spill it." Lois said as they were on their way back from the store.

"What are you talking about Lois?"

"I'm talking about you! I mean, here we are in Paris with new clothes, all expenses paid, and we're spies but it's like you don't even care. You've even been avoiding your best friend."

"I have not been avoiding him. It's not my fault he's always with Sarah."

"Well she's his wife, are you really surprised?"

"It's just a cover." Chloe said, but Lois shook her head.

"It's not, and we both know it. Clark Kent and Sarah Walker may not be married yet, but they will be very soon."

"You can't know that for sure!" Chloe said, and Lois shook her head again, placing her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"We both know it's true. The chances of Clark and Sarah breaking up are less than Lex Luthor not being a total asshole."

"It's just not fair! I'm always there for him, and I always get shot down! You know when Clark got sick two years ago I read him a letter. I poured my soul out to him, and he responded by saying Lana! Then no sooner does he get over Lana than who should walk in but Sarah freaking Walker! I mean never mind that she was his handler, she's too old for him!"

"Chloe stop. That's enough. I know you're hurting, but Clark still loves you. Now it might not be the way that you want, but you're still his family, and his best friend. However, if you keep insulting his future wife, you won't be because I guarantee you that as much as it would hurt him to lose you, if it comes down to it, he will choose Sarah. Or worse Sarah will make you back off and not even Clark could help you then. Now you need to let this go." She finished softly, placing her arm on her cousin's shoulder as she cried.

"Clark, we need to talk now." Lois said as soon as she walked in, making Clark wince. She only called him Clark when she was really serious; otherwise it was always Smallville. However, he just nodded and walked into the dining room.

"Clark, my cousin is currently in the car in tears and I think you know why."

"I do Lois, but I don't know what you want me to do. Chloe's family but Sarah-"

"I get it you love her." Lois said, cutting him off, making Clark smile. Lois reminded him so much of Casey. Speaking of, he was probably still using the range. Clark thought they would be lucky to get him out in time for the party as he had only left it for Beckman's briefing.

"I know that Clark, and I'm not saying you dump her. But Chloe needs to know she still matters, that you still love and care for her, that she's still family."

"I know Lois, Sarah said the same thing."

"Smart isn't she? Don't screw this up Smallville." She finished seriously, but when Clark heard her call him Smallville he knew everything was good between him and his friend. Clark walked out to the car where he found Chloe still in the passenger seat.

"Chloe."

"Go away Clark."

"I can't do that, not until we talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Obviously there is. Chloe you know I need you right, you know I love you. Not like I love Sarah, but I still need you."

"No you don't."

"Course I do. After all, Sarah's really good with a gun, but you're still the best hacker there is. You know I was given my pick of anyone for this team? Anyone in the CIA or NSA, and all I had to do was ask, but I didn't want them. I wanted my team, and I knew without a doubt that I wasn't going to have the adventure of a lifetime without the best sidekick there is."

"Somebody's gotta keep you out of trouble." Chloe said, looking up at him with a sad smile.

"I will always need you Chloe, don't doubt that for a second. I don't know what's going to happen with Sarah and me, but no matter what you will always be my family."

"Thanks Clark." She said, hugging her best friend. Clark may not love her like she wanted, but she would be content with whatever she could get.

"So have you gotten her a ring yet?" Chloe asked, making Clark grin.

"I'm working on it, but it's our little secret for now okay?"

Chloe nodded before she got out of the car, a smile on her face. Clark smiled in return as he got out of the car, and passed Lois who smiled. Things were looking up.

"Chloe, can we talk?" Sarah asked as she knocked on the younger girl's door.

"Sure Sarah." Chloe said as she opened the door, letting the other woman inside.

"Chloe I-"

"Look Sarah before you start I need to tell you something. I talked to Clark, and I talked to Lois and they both made me realize that while Clark may not love me like I wish he would, he does still love me, and I'll take what I can get. I can see that he's in love with you Sarah and I won't stand in your way. I'd rather be friends. However, if you break his heart you will find out just why Clark put me on this team." She finished coldly, making Sarah smile.

"Thank you Chloe. Clark's lucky to have a friend like you."

"I'm the lucky one. Tell me something though... do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thanks, I knew already, but I just needed to hear you say it."

"You're welcome. Now tell me, do you think Clark will like the dress I picked out for the party tonight?" Sarah asked, pulling the dress from the bag in her hand.

"I think he won't know what hit him."

**A/N: Here is chapter 1 of part 2! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So Mr. Carmichael, how do I look?" Sarah asked as she walked downstairs to where Clark, Casey and Lois were waiting.

Clark turned at the sound of Sarah's voice and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a beautiful black dress with an open back, and the top cut enough to show just a hint of cleavage. Her hair went down her back in waves and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Absolutely stunning, although if you dress like that very often you could seriously make me struggle to control my heat vision Mrs. Carmichael." He replied, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Well than I guess I'll have to test your control hm?" She replied when they broke the kiss.

"Geez you two, I wold say get a room, but you've already got one." Chloe spoke up and Clark grinned.

"And as much as I would love nothing more than to take you back to our room and not let you leave, we have a job to do." Clark said into his lover's ear making her shiver.

"Okay people, let's get to work. We all understand the plan? Sarah and I will deal with Sophia, while Casey will be watching the room via the bar. Lois-"

"I come in by myself and chat up some of her guards, I got it Smallville."

"Oh, I'm sure your charm will have them eating out of your hand." Clark replied dryly.

"I'll have you know I can be very charming!"

"That's enough, can we get back to the plan?" Sarah spoke up, a grin on her face as she saw the two psuedo siblings argue.

"Yes dear. Chloe you will of course be in the van monitoring surveillance."

"Got it Clark, I'm already in their systems." She replied, and Clark grinned.

"Alright then, let's go to a party."

"Clark, she just came in, north entrance." Chloe said over the earpiece.

"I see her. Lois, you ready?"

"Born ready Smallville." She replied, and Clark couldn't help but laugh softly as he and Sarah approached the bar seeing Sophia heading towards them.

"Bartender, dry martini for myself and a glass of pino noir for my wife." He said, giving Casey a look.

"Of course sir." Casey replied, quickly fixing the drinks.

"Actually, make that two glasses of the pino. One for the woman that just sat down." He said, and Casey nodded, getting the additional drink.

"Compliments of Mr. Carmichael." Casey told Sophia as he gave her the drink.

"Give him my thanks, but tell him I must regretfully decline. I cannot take drinks from strangers."

"Excuse me, Charles Carmichael, and you are?"

"Sophia Stephanova." She replied as he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"A pleasure, and this is my wife Sarah." He replied, pulling her close.

"Charmed. Are you here for the fashion show?"

"Well Sarah is. I'm not much of a fashion person myself, but Sarah wanted to come and I couldn't say no to her." Clark replied, giving her a quick kiss.

"How nice. Tell me, would you like to see some of the new outfits they have for tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Sarah asked.

"Of course not, it's the least I can do for someone who was kind enough to buy me a drink." She said, sipping at it before standing up.

"Are you sure you're handlers won't mind?" Clark asked, looking back towards the entrance where two men stood, the outline of a weapon visible underneath their suit jackets.

"Oh, not at all. I think they will be too busy with the woman." She replied, pointing out Lois who had just made her way over to them.

"Then shall we?" Clark said, offering his right arm to Sarah and his left to Sophia.

"We shall." Sophia replied, leading them to the elevator.

"So, what sort of business are you in Mr. Carmichael?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Whatever strikes my fancy at the time." Clark replied vaguely , shutting the door behind him.

"The muscles been taken care of." Lois said over the earpiece.

"That's great, but we've got another problem. Apparently the deal is going down now. You've got four guys all packing semi-automatics heading for you so wrap this up." Casey told them.

"And what pray tell, is your fancy right now?" Sophia asked as she came up behind him.

"Apparently not the same as yours." Clark replied, feeling the Walter PPK digging into his back.

"Enough games. I know you tried to drug my drink, now who are you and what do you want?"

"Well for starters I want you to back away from my husband. Then I'll take the weapon you're selling to the Ring." Sarah said as she pointed her gun at her.

"Drop your gun or he dies."

"You first."

"I said put it down."

Clark looked at Sarah, and nodded as she began to lower her gun.

"That's bett-"

Quick as a flash Sarah had aimed and fired, shooting Sophia in the head, the woman falling to the floor behind Clark.

"You have no idea how incredibly sexy you look right now." Clark said as he walked over to her and kissed her, the two of them ignoring the body for the moment.

"Focus, we've still got to find the weapon." Sarah said once they broke the kiss, but smiling nonetheless.

"I've got it." Clark said as he moved over to the dress and tore off the bodice.

"Seriously?"

"The beads are a computer chip, and I would bet my ridiculous number of cars that they go with whatever is in that safe." Clark said, looking over Sarah's shoulder towards the safe.

"Let's find out. Try pass code 8792." Chloe told him, and Clark did as instructed. The safe opened and lying there was a case of blue bullets.

"What the-"

"They're smart bullets. You place the computer chip inside and then they can literally home in on your target. You can shoot from around corners, on rooftops, even underwater."

"Very good, it seems you know your weapons. Now drop the gun, and step away."

"Let me guess, you're with the Ring. Your boss sent you here to buy the weapons." Clark said as he turned toward the door and saw the four men standing there.

"Actually no. He sent us here to kill the bitch and take the weapon, so thanks for that. Now if you'll just hand over the bullets and the dress we can be on our way."

"Hm, tempting offer wouldn't you say love?"

"I would, except I really wanted to test out these bullets." Sarah replied as she lashed out with her fist, breaking one of the men's nose while Clark kicked another in the groin. One of the men went for his gun but Sarah shot him in the head while Clark took the last man down with an elbow to the throat. The entire fight had lasted less than thirty seconds from start to finish.

"Who's your boss? Tell me right now or I'll blow your fucking head off." Sarah said as he placed the weapon to the first man's head.

"Sorry babe, no can do." He replied. Suddenly there was a crunch and white foam began to pour out of the men's mouths.

"Dammit, they had cyanide capsules." Clark said as he turned away just as one of the men's phone rang. Clark pulled it from his coat pocket and answered it.

"Is it done?"

"If by done, do you mean are your men and Stephanova dead then yes. Now just shut up and listen. I know that you want this weapon and I am willing to give it to you for a price. I want twenty million in cash delivered to this hotel room at nine p.m. tomorrow night, and in addition all your weapons deals come through me and my wife from now on. Have your man come alone because if I so much as smell a trap the deal is off and you will never see your weapon." Clark finished, hanging up the phone before he could reply.

"You think we got em?"

"Hook line and sinker." Sarah replied with a smile and a kiss.

"Okay, good work team, now let's call it a night." Clark said before he and Sarah walked out of the hotel.

"Do you really want to call it a night?" Sarah asked, and Clark smiled.

"Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I remember you saying something about taking me to our room and not letting me go."

"I said call it a night, I never said we were going to sleep." He replied, and she smiled in return as she kissed him.

"Hey lovebirds, you realize that your mikes are still on right?"

"There's no need to be jealous Casey. I mean just because I spend my evenings with a beautiful woman while you're stuck with the latest issue of guns and ammo, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's-"

"Okay shut it moron. Sullivan, cut the mikes would you?"

"With pleasure." She replied and suddenly there silence over the earpiece.

Clark chuckled as he took the earpiece out of his ear, only for Sarah to give him a look.

"What? Every word I said is true."

"You're insufferable you know that?" She asked rhetorically as he picked her up in his arms.

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"Yes, I do." She replied with a grin as they disappeared.

"Hey Kent, Walker sorry to interrupt, but you've got visitors." Casey said as he knocked on the door to their room.

"I really don't want to get up, too comfortable." Sarah said, burying her face in Clark's chest.

"Well if we don't Casey's liable to break down the door." Clark said, and Sarah chuckled before getting up and getting dressed, Clark doing likewise. They walked into the kitchen where Clark saw his parents sitting with Casey and Lois at the table.

"Mom, dad." He said embracing his parents, Sarah doing likewise.

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong Smallville, didn't get enough sleep last night?"

"I slept great actually, although I don't see why it's any of your business."

"Well you see I couldn't get to sleep since Sarah's screaming kept me up half the night. You know for a spy you're pretty damn loud."

"Son, you're sleeping with Sarah?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes dad I am." He said evenly.

"Clark please tell me-"

"Okay stop right there. I am an Agent of the CIA I do not need to discuss my sex life with my parents or my pain in the ass older sibling."

"You're right Clark, although just between you and me Lois you can't really call him Smallville anymore."

"Really Sarah?"

"Sorry love, you're just too much fun to tease."

"Anyway, how about we get to the point. Why are you two here?" Clark asked, turning to his parents.

"We're here because we've been assigned here until further notice."

"Okay mom, do you mind telling me why?"

"Because...Lex Luthor escaped custody last night."

"What? How?"

"His prison transport was ambushed, and the four men guarding him were found dead in a ditch. According to General Beckman, the CIA and NSA believe that Lex was freed by the ring, and that he could be here in Paris."

"I guess this changes the plan." Casey said, but Clark shook his head.

"This changes nothing. We go through with the plan as scheduled."

"Clark don't be stupid, Lex knows how to kill you. How far do you think you'll get if he's involved?"

"Then we make sure to take him out of the equation as soon as possible."

"Then how do you plan to do that son?" Jonathan asked.

Clark picked up the phone he had used last night and dialed the number.

"Yeah, this is Carmichael. Don't say anything, just shut up and listen. I know that you broke Lex Luthor out of jail last night. Look, never mind how I know, all that matters is that I do. If you want your weapon than I don't want him in Paris, I don't even want him in France. Listen carefully, that son of a bitch almost killed my wife, so unless you want your new asset to be in pieces at the edge of the Eiffel tower by this time tomorrow I would get him out. Otherwise, there is no deal and all you will have to show for your trouble will be any empty hotel room and a dead body. I'm glad we understand each other." He finished, slamming the phone shut.

"One problem down, one more to go."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter, please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guys I hate to interrupt, but General Beckman's waiting." Chloe said as she walked into the room.

"General." Clark greeted as he, Sarah, Casey, Lois, Jonathan and Martha all walked into the conference room.

"I'd like to start by saying good work. Not only did you take Sophia Stephanova out of play, but you managed to set yourselves up as the new dealers for these smart bullets, which gives you a lot of leeway with the Ring. Now I'm assuming that you still plan to go through with the meeting tonight?"

"Actually General given Lex Luthor's recent escape and his rather insane obsession over Clark, I think it might be better If I do this deal."

"No, absolutely not. General, while I understand my father's concerns, I am an Agent, and I have a job to do. The Ring will listen to me because they have no other choice if they want their weapon, and I have also ensured that Lex Luthor shouldn't even be in France tonight."

"How do you propose to keep tabs on him Agent Kent?"

"I make myself indispensable to them. They understand as I have already made clear to them, that if they want their weapons they go through me or Sarah. Once I have their trust, I will ask them to hand Lex over to me."

"Why would they do that?"

"If they want their toys, then they'll give me the son of a bitch that almost killed my wife, and if by some miracle Lex is still in Paris and he finds me, I have an airtight alibi. You got the files I sent you I trust?"

"I did, and have added them to your cover."

"Thank you General. I believe that takes care of any worries then."

"Yes it does. Very good work, and good hunting." She said before signing off.

"Clark, what was she talking about? What files did you send her?" Martha asked, and Clark just grinned.

"Records of my time in Metropolis. No one will have a problem believing me, not when it looks as if I made all my money working for Morgan Edge. Now if you'll excuse me." He said as he walked off.

"I'll go talk to him." Sarah said, following her boyfriend/husband. She found him at the shooting range emptying several rounds of ammunition into a target.

"Nice shots."

"Thanks. Did you sent to talk to me?"

"No, I volunteered. Clark, you know that your parents love you, and they only want what's best for you."

"I know Sarah, but this is my job now, this is who I am. I'm happier than I've ever been in my life, and my dad has to try to play the overprotective parent."

"You mean like you tried to play the overprotective boyfriend?" Sarah asked, and Clark just glared.

"I was trying-"

"To keep me safe, I know. That's exactly what your dad's trying to do."

"I can handle myself, he knows that."

"Lex also knows how to kill you Clark. Look, we all just want you to be safe."

"And I will be. You're watching my back remember?" He replied, setting the weapon down and walking over to her.

"You can still get out you know. I would love you even if you weren't a spy."

"I know, but I want to do this." He replied, and she nodded.

"Hey, we'll get Lex and the Ring. Then you and I are going to take a nice long vacation away from all the spy work. No phones, no guns, just you, me and a nice beach."

"I'll hold you to that." She replied, kissing him before walking out of the room, just as Jonathan walked in.

"You know, I always wondered what it was that drew us to this life." He said as he walked in.

"The beautiful partner that looks even better with a gun?" Clark replied, and Jonathan chuckled.

"That must be it. Son, I'm sorry. This is your team, and your op. You tell me what you want done, and I'll do it."

"Thanks, but I have to apologize too. I know that you're just trying to protect me, and I appreciate it. This is just something I have to do."

"I know." He replied, embracing his son.

"Alright, enough with the lady feelings. You think you can out shoot your old man?"

"Oh you're so on!" He replied as the two moved to pick up weapons.

"He's so much like his father." Martha said from beside Sarah, who stood just outside the door.

"You've raised a good man Mrs. Kent. I'm very lucky."

"Martha please, and I think Clark would argue that he's the lucky one. All his life he was never like other kids, always having to hide his gifts, and never able to be really happy. I have never seen him happier than when he's with you."

"I feel the same way." Sarah said softly.

"Alright, pay up." Clark said as he took the twenty dollar bill from his dad's hand.

"Lucky shot."

"Lucky my ass. That was all skill."

"Care to go for double or nothing?" Sarah asked as she walked into the room, making Clark grin.

"You're going down you know that?" Sarah asked as she walked over and pulled out her weapon.

"Maybe, but what a way to go." Clark replied as he placed a fresh mag into his gun.

"Okay, everybody ready?"

"Yeah Smallville, we're all good. Casey's at the bar, Chloe's in the van, and Mr. and Mrs. K are with me in the lobby."

"Okay then, let's do this."

After waiting for just over twenty minutes, Clark and Sarah both heard Martha through their earpiece.

"They're here. Three of them, all with weapons. Wait, oh hell."

"What is it, what's wrong?" Clark asked; even if they hadn't been in the middle of an operation the fact that his mother swore would have told Clark that something was wrong. Martha Kent never swore.

"It's Lex. He's here."

"That's it, mission's over." Sarah said, but Clark shook his head.

"No, we're going to use this. We're going to use this and capture Lex, and then he's going to tell us exactly who his boss is. Everybody stay by the entrances. Casey-"

"I've got the elevator's and emergency exit's covered."

"Good. Chloe, where are they now?"

"They just got out on your floor. They'll be there in forty seconds. I'm sorry Clark, I should've-"

"It's fine Chloe, keep your head on the job." He replied, before sharing a look with Sarah. She moved to the wall just behind the door while Clark remained standing in the center of the room.

"Good evening gentlemen, I'm glad you could make it. Do you have the money?"

"It's right-"

"Wait don't! That's not an arms dealer!" Lex yelled as he entered the room, but by then it was too late. Sarah had already shut the door behind him, and pressed her gun into his back while Clark had his gun covering the other three.

"All three of you take out your weapons and toss them on the bed. Now." Clark said quietly, and three did as he requested.

"Now get up against the wall, hands on your head, legs crossed." Clark commanded, and they complied. Clark quickly walked over to them, and used the hand that wasn't holding his gun to touch a nerve on the men's necks, knocking them unconscious.

"Now Lex, you and I are going to have a chat. You're going to tell me everything you know about the Ring, and if I think you're lying my lovely wife is going to put a bullet in your spine. If you still want to lie after that, well let's just say it won't be pleasant. Now tell me, who broke you out?"

"The Ring." Lex replied, and Clark walked over and punched him in the face.

"Don't be a smart ass. Who is in charge of the Ring?"

"I don't know."

"Then who was responsible for breaking you out? What did they want with you?"

"The Ring wanted my connections, said we were going to protect the world. As for who broke me out, I don't think he gave me his real name."

Clark nodded, knowing that no self-respecting spy would give their actual name, especially when it came to someone like Lex.

"The name Lex. What was the name?"

"Daniel Shaw."

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to The Killer00 who always takes the time to review, I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're lying, Daniel Shaw is dead. I saw him die. Sarah shot him in the head. Who is it really? Tell me!"

"Clark I swear to you, that was all I was told. He said his name was Daniel Shaw and then he hit me with a tranq dart. When I woke up I didn't know where I was. He told me the world needed me, he wanted me to try and fix something for him."

"What was it Lex?" Clark asked, already knowing and dreading the answer.

"He called it an Intersect."

"I'm sending his file to your phone Clark." Chloe said, and Clark pulled out his phone just as the file came up.

"Was this who you saw?" Clark asked, showing him the photo.

"Yeah, that's him."

"Okay people, pack up and let's go. Casey, call someone to come take care of the trash."

"Clark wait. Let me help you."

"Help me? Your father tried to kill my team, and you just admitted to helping the Ring. Why would I ever trust you?"

"Because I built their Intersect, and I know it's weak spots. Because at one point I was your friend."

"You surrounded Sarah and I, and then you proceeded to demand where the Intersect was. You're under arrest Lex, but if you tell us what you know, I'll do what I can for you."

"What happened to you Clark? What changed?"

"I joined the CIA." He replied coldly before walking out the door with Sarah, just as a CIA tactical team walked into the room.

"How is this possible? You said Shaw was dead."

"He is General. I watched him die. I shot him in the head at point blank range. No one could have survived that." Sarah told her, pointedly avoiding Clark's eyes.

"Well whoever this is, I want him found and stopped. Anything you need, you have it just find him."

"Understood General." Clark told her, and Beckman signed off.

"What's gotten into you Clark?" Sarah asked as she blocked his punch, and attempted to sweep his legs out from under him. Clark jumped over her and kicked at her stomach, forcing her to block while he spoke. They had restarted their early morning sparring session that they had begun during Clark's six months of CIA training. As Sarah had pointed out, he couldn't just rely on his powers or the Intersect so she had taught him how to fight.

"Oh I don't know Sarah. Maybe it's that someone we both saw die is somehow alive. Or maybe it's the fact that Lex knows more than he's telling, but we're not allowed to question him!" Clark replied as he sent his elbow into her throat, knocking her to the floor. He reached out a hand to pull her up only to find himself on the floor with Sarah above him.

"You know we have rules to follow Clark."

"And Lex won't tell us anything because he knows that we have to work within the constraints of those rules. I could always-"

"No Clark. You're not going to go and beat him for answers."

"Well someone needs to get answers."

"No. You know what you need? A day off."

"There's no time. We need to find Shaw and find out what Lex knows. I'll take a day off once the mission's done." He said as he attempted to stand, only to find Sarah holding him down.

"Clark, please. You've been going nonstop for the last week. You're not going to be any good to anyone if you burn yourself out."

"Alright Sarah. You're right, we could all use time off." He said as they stood up.

"You're whipped you know that?" Casey asked as the two walked out of the gym. Clark just rolled his eyes and ignored his friend.

"So, what's the plan Smallville?" Lois asked as he and Sarah walked into the kitchen where the others were.

"The plan is I have a date. You all have the day off. No spy work."

"But Beckman-"

"Beckman's not in charge here Chloe, and we won't do any good for anyone if Shaw catches us off our game. Now go shopping, go see a movie, hell go get laid for all I care. Just no spy work." He replied before taking Sarah's hand and walking out, leaving a dumbstruck team behind him.

"So what now Clark?" Sarah asked once they finished lunch.

"The plan is that you're learning how to drive." He replied, throwing her the keys to the Ferrari. Sarah just smiled and got in the driver's seat. Two hours later she pulled up to the house, and Clark couldn't help but grin.

"So, how did I do?" Sarah asked, and Clark just laughed.

"How did you do? Sarah, that was fantastic! I don't think anyone could have done better for their first time out!" He replied, and she smiled and kissed him softly. Clark groaned in frustration as he heard his phone go off, and as it was Casey he decided to answer it.

"Casey, what is it?"

"Sorry to ruin the day off, but I just saw Shaw."

"When? Where?" Clark asked, any form of irritation now gone.

"Standing at the base of the Eiffel Tower about two minutes ago."

"Keep an eye on him, we'll be there in five. We need to get to the Eiffel Tower, now." He told Sarah, and she slammed on the gas while he put his phone to his ear.

"Yeah Chloe, we've got a problem. Casey spotted Shaw out by the Eiffel Tower. I need you to get security camera footage in the last five minutes and send it to my phone." He said before ending the call.

"What do you have for me Chloe?" Clark asked as he picked up the phone just as they came within sight of the Eiffel Tower. With his enhanced vision Clark could see Shaw with a gun to Casey's back standing against the base of the french monument.

"Shaw's got Casey and he's got snipers on at least a few...the...roof..an..."

"Chloe! Chloe!"

"Turn around Sarah, turn around now!" He yelled, but suddenly the car stalled and swerved into a tailspin, slamming into the base of the Tower.

"Sarah, are you-"

Clark was cut off as he felt a bullet pierce both his shoulders. He heard Sarah struggling beside him, but he couldn't move from the pain, instead being forced to watch helplessly as she and Casey were both loaded into a van. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Shaw's smirk as the van pulled away.

**A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Uhh..."

"Easy Clark, you were-"

"I was shot. Shaw and...Sarah, Casey! He's got Sarah and Casey!" Clark yelled as he stood up, ignoring Lois's attempts to hold him down.

"We know son, and we're working on it."

"Wait you know? Just how long have I been out?"

"Son-"

"How long?" He repeated as he threw a shirt on.

"Almost twenty-four hours Agent Kent." General Beckman replied from the other side of the bed.

"Where are we on finding them General?"

"At this point, we can confirm that they are not in Paris or even in France. We suspect they may be in Thailand-"

"Then why aren't we on our way there already?!"

"There are laws Agent Kent. The Taiwanese Ambassador can't be reached, and we cannot just barge into their embassy."

"Maybe you can't, but I can." Clark replied, moving toward the door.

"Agent Kent, I am giving you an order. Stand down."

"General, let me explain something to you. Shaw has not just taken my team, he has taken my family. Sarah and Casey were there for me when no one else was, they risked treason to help me. I can't do anything less."

"I understand but-"

"I don't think you do understand General. When they took Casey, they pissed me off, but when Shaw took Sara, he didn't just take my partner, he took my whole world, and I will go through anyone or anything to get her back. When I find that son of a bitch, I am going to kill him, and then I am going to do the same to his boss. Now I will only say this once, and this goes for everyone here. Either help me or stay out of my way."

"Good speech kid, but I would leave this to the professionals."

Clark turned at the sound of the voice and he flashed as he saw the three people standing there.

"Just who the-" Lois began, but Clark cut her off.

"They're what's left of the Clandestine Attack Team, better known as the CAT squad. They're Sarah's old teammates, and right now they're pissing me off. Listen to me, I know you're pros, and if you want to help me get Sarah and Casey, then I will take it but we are doing this my way. Otherwise you can get out. You have five seconds to decide."

"Alright, we'll do it your way kid. I would make introductions, but I don't think you need them."

"No Zondra, I don't. However, I do need you to understand something. When I said you were pros, I mean that I know everything. I know about the tracker and I promise you that If you mess around or you betray me, I will put a bullet between your eyes."

"And if he dosen't I will."

"Jack, I see you got my message. I'm sorry for dragging you back into this-"

"Don't apologize Clark. You helped me save the President, and you saved my wife. This is the least I could do." Jack Bauer replied as he walked over to where the Last Son of Krypton was standing and shook his hand.

"Agent Kent, would you please tell me how we have four unauthorized people inside this building?" The General asked, and Clark nodded.

"How the CATS got in here I don't know, but as for Jack I called him. Just before I passed out after Sarah and Casey were taken I hit a button on my cellphone. It sent a message straight to Jack, along with the phone's GPS signal. In layman's terms it was an SOS."

"You had no right-"

"General, in order to get Sarah and Casey out I need to be sure that I can trust who I work with and that they won't break under pressure. I trust Jack Bauer, and you know his reputation of willing to do whatever it takes to accomplish a mission. Now while I don't know Carina, Amy and Zondra very well, there's no denying that they are professional's. Now if you want to punish me later then that's fine, but right now I'm going to find my family."

"Clark don't you mean we have to go find our family?" Chloe asked, and Clark smiled, truly touched by his friend's loyalty.

"No Chloe. It's not that I don't trust you or I'm not grateful that you will help me, but this is not the time for you to earn your stripes. I can't take the chance that one of you will freeze up and not be able to pull the trigger."

"Smallville-"

"This isn't up for debate Lois. What I'm going to do next will be highly illegal and I won't drag you down with me."

"What are you going to do Agent Kent?" The General asked.

"I'm going to get answers."

"Get up. I said GET UP!"

Benjamin Corthon, the Taiwanese Ambassador's chief aide opened his eyes. He was a tall man in his late forties, brown hair just beginning to turn gray. He had never married, choosing instead to focus on his career, and until now he had never regretted that decision. His choice to not pursue a serious relationship had landed him one of the top jobs in politics and he was respected by all those he met. However, as he looked into the almost black eyes of the man in front of him and felt his hands zip cuffed to a chair he suddenly wished he had chosen a different path all those years ago.

"Who are you? What is this?"

"My name dosen't matter. What does matter is what I want to know. Where are John Casey and Sarah Walker?"

Corthon's eyes widened for a moment as he heard the man ask his question. He knew where the two in question were of course, having been told by his boss the day previously. He had found it odd that the Ambassador wanted to sieze two American operatives, but he knew the man must have a reason. After all, the Ambassador was not the type to do something of this magnitude just for the sake of it.

"I don't know."

The instant the words passed his lips he realized he had made a mistake as the man shot him in the leg, just above the kneecap. He screamed, but that didn't seem to phase the man. If anything, it just seemed to make him more angry.

"Listen to me very carefully. Unless you answer my question in the next thirty seconds, I will leave this room and trust me you do not want that."

"Why would I not want you to leave?"

"Because If I leave he takes over your interrogation." The man replied, pointing to the young man in the corner of the room. He barely looked old enough to shave, but the look in his eyes as they met Corthon's made a cold shiver run down his spine. The man that was currently questioning him had no qualms about killing him, but the look in the boy's eyes was a hundred times worse. At least with the man questioning him, he had a chance of leaving with his life, but Corthon could see that if the boy took over the questioning he would not leave here alive, and he would suffer much worse than a bullet to the head.

"I'll ask you one last time. Where are John Casey and Sarah Walker?"

"They're in a factory just inside the border of Taiwan. I can draw you a map if you'd like?"

"You do that, and be sure to pint out guard posts." The man replied, handing him a piece of paper and a pencil. Three minutes later Corthon handed the man the map, his hands shaking from fear.

"So what now?"

"You go to sleep." The man replied; Corthon felt a needle pierce his neck and he slumped back in the chair unconscious.

"He won't be able to I.D. us. You hit him with a Twilight tranq, he won't remember anything for the last few minutes." Clark said as Jack walked over to him.

"Good. The last thing we need is to be arrested for causing an international incident."

"It can't be as bad as being suspected of killing the President." Clark replied, and Jack let out a soft chuckle.

"Clark, would you have done it? Would you have killed him?"

"I will do whatever it takes to find Sarah. Whatever it takes. Now grab your gear while I get the CATS. We're leaving for Taiwan in five minutes."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You know, you'll burn a hole in the arm rest if you keep doing that." Carina said, making Clark sigh as he stopped. He hated that he had to use a jet, but it was the price he had to pay to keep his secret. He had wanted to run right to the facility, but Jack and the rest of Clark's family had dissuaded him of that idea. Not only would he reveal his powers to three people who didn't need to know, pissing Sarah off when she inevitably found out since she and Zondra hadn't gotten along in years, Shaw knew about his powers and had probably planned accordingly. Thankfully when Jack had called President Palmer he had been more than happy to help the two men who had saved his life two years earlier. The only downside was that for as fast as they were traveling they still had another hour before they would be over the facility that was holding Casey and Sarah.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried. If we're too late, If anything's happened to them I...I don't know what I'd do."

"You really care for them don't you?" She asked and he nodded.

"When I said they were my family, I wasn't lying. A while after we met, I found out that my parents, who were actually undercover CIA at the time, were working with the Luthors and my ex as part of Fulcrum. I heard my parents say that if they didn't find what they were looking for, Lionel and Lex would come for me. They would take me and torture me for what they wanted. Sarah and Casey had known me less than a week, but they protected me. They committed treason to keep me safe, and they stood by me when everyone else was either incapable or was a traitor. They helped me bring down Fulcrum, and made me who I am right now. I'd be dead or locked up in a lab if it wasn't for Casey and Sarah."

"Speaking of Sarah, what's going on between you two?" Amy asked from beside Carina, all three of the spies listening intently for his answer.

Clark paused for a moment, trying to decide how best to answer the blonde's question. Finally he decided to throw the spy book out the window, and just tell the truth.

"When Sarah and I first met, I was her asset, and she was my handler. Her cover was as my girlfriend, but it didn't stay a cover. I found myself falling for her, wanting to spend more and more time with her, to the pint where I finally just said screw it. I told her that I couldn't lie and say that she and I were a cover, and by some miracle she felt the same way. To put it simply, Sarah Walker is the love of my life, and my best friend. She is my whole world, and God help Shaw and anyone else that decided to take her from me."

"You passed." Carina said, and Clark raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sarah is my best friend, and I wasn't going to trust her with just anyone. I can see that you love her, and that you're not going to hurt her."

"The only thing I want is for Sarah to be safe and happy."

"I know, that's why you're not in pain as a result of sleeping with her."

"Well I thank you for that. Do me a favor and save the claws for Shaw and his men."

"Oh it will be a pleasure." She replied.

"Oh and ladies, there is one thing. Shaw's life is mine."

After hearing how much he loved their former teammate, none of the CATS were going to deny the young Agent's request.

"Oh my God." Clark said as he looked at his two teammates. He, Jack and the CATS had jumped straight from the plane to the roof of the building where Sarah and Casey were being held. They had taken Shaw and his men completely by surprise and had cleared the room in a matter of seconds, leaving Shaw as the only living soul aside from the two that Clark was currently freeing. Sarah fell from the ceiling, as Clark caught her in his arms. He looked her over, and couldn't help the curse that spewed from his lips. Sarah's wrists and ankles were torn from being hung from the ceiling and her back was coated with dried blood from where she had been beaten. Her lips were busted and she her left eye was shut from pain.

"Sarah, Sarah look at me."

"C...Clark?"

"Yes. I'm here it's okay."

"Can it with the lady feelings Kent." Casey said with a wince as he fell to the floor.

"It's good to see you too Casey. How are you feeling?"

"Like I could take on all of Mao's commie army." He replied, and Clark smiled for the first time in over twenty-four hours. Casey was nearly as bad as Sarah, but he wasn't going to show it. Part of Clark wished Casey would just admit he was hurting, but that wasn't his style. He was just glad his friend was alive.

"Carina, can you watch Sarah for a minute?" He asked, and the woman nodded, taking her from Clark.

He walked over to Shaw and punched him in the face, knocking out three of his teeth before he slammed his knee into the other man's stomach. He would of keeled over in pain if it wasn't for Clark holding onto his collar.

"How are you alive Shaw? Tell me and I may kill you quickly."

"As...Ask your father."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's like he said... Ask your father. Hello Kal-El."

Clark turned, unable to believe what he was seeing; standing there looking healthy as could be was none other than Lionel Luthor. However, it wasn't Lionel that spoke. Lionel was just a vessel, a conduit for something Clark thought he had left behind nearly a year ago.

"Jor-El. How are you here? More importantly, why did you help a madman like Shaw? Even you have to understand that Shaw is not a man you should ally yourself with."

"Clark, what's going on?" Sarah asked weakly.

"I'll explain later. Carina, Amy, Zondra, get these two out of here. I'll be along shortly." He said, and without another word he charged at the vessel of Jor-El. It had been a few months since he had used his powers, but they still came naturally to him as he felt his fist impact on Lionel's face. However, he had little time to celebrate his victory as the man spat the blood from his mouth and kneed Clark in the gut before shooting him in the shoulder with a burst of heat vision. He winced, and then screamed as he felt Jor-El break his arm, pushing him onto the floor with his elbow at Clark's throat.

"You were supposed to rule them with strength Kal-El. You were not meant to mate with them."

"I am not God. I will not rob them of their free will, and I will love whom I please."

"I see that you must be taught discipline. Very well, soon you will see the error of your foolish choices."

"And you'll see the error of your stupidity. You see, you forgot about something."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Me." Jack said from behind him as the kryptonite bullet pierced Lionel's skull.

"Humans are more intelligent than you give them credit for. They need defending, not ruling. Now do me a favor and die." Clark said coldly as he pushed the vessel of Jor-El off of him, watching in cold satisfaction as the life left it's eyes.

"You alright Clark?" Jack asked as he helped him up.

"Yeah, good thing you had that kryptonite bullet."

"It pays to be prepared." He replied, and Clark nodded before moving over to Shaw. He grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him into the wall before picking up his weapon. He looked at Shaw, pure hatred raging in his eyes, making the other man gulp.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she didn't want." He replied, and Clark eyes turned to ice before he emptied the entire clip into Shaw's body.

Jack didn't say a word, just looked at the body on the floor in disgust before walking out of the building with his friend.

"Sarah's fine, just asleep. We treated her as best we could and gave her a sedative. She should be out for a couple of hours." Zondra said as soon as Clark got onto the plane.

"Good, and Casey?"

"I'll be fine Kent. Believe me, basic training's worse." Casey said from his seat at the back of the plane, and Clark chuckled at his friends response.

"Where's Shaw?" Casey asked, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"Dead."

"You're sure?"

"I put a full clip into the bastard, so yeah Casey I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go be with Sarah. Call me when we get ready to land in Paris." He said before walking to the plane's medical bay without waiting for a response. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he looked at the woman he loved looking so peaceful in sleep, free from the horrors that Shaw had inflicted on her.

"Never again. I swear to you Sarah, I will never allow you to be hurt like that again." He said softly, taking her hand in his as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Within moments he had passed out, mentally and emotionally exhausted.

"NO!" Clark and Sarah yelled simultaneously as they woke up.

"Sarah?"

"Clark?"

"Yes. I'm here, and you're safe." He said, moving to wrap his arms around her, only for her to lean out of his reach.

"Sarah, what is it? What hurts?"

"This...living. It hurt. I'd sooner have died than lose you."

"Why would you lose me Sarah? I'm not going anywhere."

"How can you even look at me? I'm damaged goods, literally."

"No, you're not. You are still the same woman I fell in love with, you're still my Sarah. Although, I'll understand if you can't be with me anymore."

"Why would I not want to be with you?"

"The man you fell in love with Sarah...I think he's gone. I killed Shaw. I put an entire clip into his chest and-"

"Thank you."

"What?" He asked, wondering if he had heard her properly.

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me."

"I should be thanking you." He replied, before kissing her. This kiss wasn't soft by any means; it was full of longing, and relief and desperation as if both of them feared the other would vanish or come to their senses and leave. Then the kiss changed, becoming less intense as both of them felt the love the other had for them. Clark Kent and Sarah Walker had both faced more in their lives than anyone should have to, but in that moment both knew it was all worth it. They had finally come home.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's been a change of plans. We're not going to Paris." Carina said as she stuck her head into the room.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as she attempted to sit up. She was finally able to after some help from Clark.

"Washington D.C. Apparently on orders from the President. He's sending Marine One to pick you two, Bauer and Casey up."

"Be sure to thank him for me." Clark said, and Carina grinned.

"You can thank him yourself. He's flying you to the White House, and having his doctor look you all over."

"Are you three sticking around?" He asked, referring to the three former CATS.

"No, I think our girl's in good hands."

"Carina...thank you." He said, and she nodded, offering him a grin before walking out. She had barely walked out before Zondra walked in. Clark felt Sarah tense at the sight of her, and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"It's okay Sarah. Zondra helped me save you. You can trust her."

"Can I have a minute with Sarah Clark?" She asked, and Clark nodded, giving Sarah a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be right outside." He told her before walking out, giving Zondra a look before shutting the door.

"What do you want Zondra?" Sarah asked, and the other woman sighed before she spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for the way we left things. I know you didn't plant that tracker, I think I've known for a while. I was just too proud to admit it. I just can't believe it took seeing you almost die to admit it."

"It's okay, we both made mistakes. I know you're no traitor. You passed every test."

"Alright, so now that we've kissed and made up, tell me about Clark."

"What about Clark?"

"Well, he just dosen't seem like your type. I mean a farm boy from Kansas?"

"Believe me, he is so much more than that. He's everything I could ever want."

"Is he good in bed?" She asked, and Sarah grinned.

"I guess that answers that question. Now what about-"

"Okay, I think that's enough Zondra. No need to give her all the details love." Clark said as he walked through the door.

"You were listening?"

"Superhearing's hard to turn off." He replied with an easy grin, making Sarah fix him with a glare.

"Anyway, I'd better go, we'll be landing in about forty minutes." Zondra said, and Clark nodded

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way." He said, and Zondra smiled.

"We're good, and for the record never apologize for making the hard calls." She told him before walking out, leaving Clark and Sarah alone once more.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked.

"Well I was extremely unhappy when I found out what had happened, and Carina suggested that I leave it to the pros. I told her they either did this my way or they could leave. I also told Zondra that I was aware of what happened between you two, and that if she betrayed me I would put a bullet between her eyes."

"Would you have?"

"I would do anything to get you back Sarah. No line is too difficult to cross when it comes to keeping you safe." He suddenly averted his gaze, making Sarah raise an eyebrow.

"What I've just said probably sounds crazy, but I can't help it. I've-"

"Never felt like this before." She finished and he nodded.

"It dosen't sound crazy at all. Before I met you, I was the Wild Enforcer of the CIA. Cold, calculating, ruthless, my life nothing more than the next mission. When I got the assignment to come to Smallville I told myself it would be just another job, and you would be just another asset to be burned once my job was done. But then you have to go and be so selfless. You didn't care that I was CIA, you didn't care about your own safety, all that mattered was your family. When we talked outside the school I actually felt like a real human being. Do you remember what you asked me?" She asked, and he smiled as he remembered their first conversation.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"When you asked me that, I didn't know what to say. For the first time in my life it seemed like someone was being kind to me solely for the sake of it, and not just so I can do a job or so they could get into my pants. If I'm honest with myself, that's when it stopped being a cover."

"It was never just a cover Sarah." He replied. He hesitated for a minute as if gathering his courage, and then he spoke.

"I was going to wait to do this, make it special, but I realized that nothing is more special than every moment that I spend with you."

He slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a black satin box, opening it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Sarah Walker, I never want to spend another moment without you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She choked out, tears of joy on her face as Clark took off the ring that the CIA had given her and replaced it with the one that was in his hand. Suddenly the machine beside Sarah's bed began to beep erratically, and the door was thrown open as Carina, Zondra, and Casey burst into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Carina asked, and Sarah didn't say anything, choosing instead to just raise her left hand.

"What it's just-" Casey started and then saw the ring on the chair by the bed.

"You didn't." He started, and Clark just nodded, making Carina and Zondra squeal with joy.

"I thought you were going to wait." He whispered as he gave Clark a brotherly hug.

"I decided to move up the timetable."

"Good. It would've been such a pain to listen to you plan all this out." He replied, and Clark just grinned.

"So how long until you finally ask out Lois?"

"Excuse me? Where the hell would you get a crazy idea like that?"

"Oh come on Casey, the only person you give more shit to than me is Lois, and it dosen't take a man with powers to know she's into you."

"If you breathe a word to her or Sullivan-"

"What? You'll shoot me? Good luck with that." He said with a grin before he noticed Jack standing in the doorway.

"Come join the party Jack. We were just talking about how shocked we are that Walker agreed to marry down." Casey said from behind Clark.

"That shock never leaves you. I'm sorry to ruin the whatever this is, but we're about to land." He said, and the people in the room nodded and said their goodbye's, leaving the newly engaged couple alone.

"Clark, just how long have you been planning on asking me?"

"Longer than I realized. In fact I think my mother realized it before I did. That's her engagement ring you're wearing." He said, making Sarah tear up again. Clark just held her in his arms, the two of them enjoying being together. All too soon the moment ended as they landed, and were transferred to Marine One for the short flight to the White House. Sarah and Clark held hands the entire flight, seeming to have whole conversations with just their eyes. When they landed on the South Lawn they were surprised to be met by none other than President David Palmer himself, accompanied by his personal physician and a medical team.

"If you'll just help her on the gurney we can-"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll get checked out after the briefing." She said, to which the Doctor immediately protested.

"Agent Walker, from what we have been told-"

"Doctor, I think that my fiancee has made herself perfectly clear. I will personally escort her to see you as soon as the briefing is concluded." Clark said in a tone that brokered no argument.

"Then let us get to the briefing." The President said as he led the four into the White House to the Oval Office where they found Lois, Chloe, Martha, Jonathan, General Beckman and the President's Chief of Staff Mike Novick all waiting for them.

"Now, I don't want to make my doctor any more antsy than he already is, so how about we get this started. Clark if you would be so kind to explain what happened once you got to where they were holding Agent Walker and Major Casey?"

"When we found where Major Casey, and Agent Walker were being held, myself, Jack, and the three remaining members of the Clandestine Attack Team went in and extracted them. Owen Shaw, who was also in charge of the Ring from what I understand is dead for good this time."

"Are you sure?" Beckman asked.

"I put a full clip into the bastard's chest. I promise you he is dead."

"Excellent work Agent Kent, you have passed your final test."

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard you General."

It wasn't Clark that asked this, but the President, and anyone could see that he was angry.

"The events with Owen Shaw capturing Agent Walker were not only to bring down the Ring, but they also served as Agent Kent's Red Test. It was a bit unorthodox but-"

"A bit unorthodox?! General, do you have any idea what Shaw did?!" Clark thundered, pulling his weapon and pointing it straight at the General's head. Mike Novick moved to the phone that would summon Secret Service only to find Jack's weapon pointed at him.

"You move and I'll blow your fucking head off."

"Clark please put the gun down."

"Mr. President, if you were in my position, and Beckman was Lyle Gibson, would you put the gun down?"

"Clark please tell me he didn't-"

"He did." Sarah said quietly, tears falling down her face. She didn't say anymore, but she didn't have to. Everyone knew what Lyle Gibson had done to President Palmer's daughter.

"Give me one good reason not to blow your brains out right here, right now." Clark said calmly, his voice carrying an undertone that no one had heard him use before. The undertone of someone who would have no guilt about shooting a four star General in front of the President of the United States.

"Clark, I understand what is going through your mind right now, but I cannot just allow you to kill someone no matter how much they may deserve it." The President said before looking at Beckman.

"General, you are hereby relieved of your post, and are discharged effective immediately. The only reason I do not give you a dishonorable discharge is because of your many years of service. Now go clean out your desk. You're done."

"I understand sir. For what it's worth, I regret my actions." She said softly before walking out of the room.

"Clark, it's over. Put the gun down." Sarah told him, and he slowly lowered the weapon, Jack doing likewise as soon as Beckman walked out of the room.

"I will still keep her under surveillance so that she dosen't betray us." Mike said, and the President nodded.

"Agent Walker...Sarah, I understand that no words can make a difference. However, please take as much time off as you need. You and Clark are both on leave effective immediately with all expenses paid. If there is anything else I can do, please let me know."

"There is one thing." She said, and Palmer smiled once he told her.

"What are you doing here Kent, and why the hell did you bring a cop?" Dominic Torreto asked as he allowed them inside.

"Technically, it's government agent, and how did you know?"

"He didn't, I did. So what brings Clark Kent and Sarah Walker to Morroco?" Brian asked as he walked into the room with Mia, Giselle, Han, Roman, Tej, Leo, Santos and Letty following behind.

"To give you these, and to invite you to a wedding." He replied, pulling the documents from his jacket.

"As of midnight yesterday, you're all free." He said, handing them each a pardon signed by the President.

"Oh and there's one more thing the President wanted me to tell you. There's a catch to these."

"Of course there is." Brian grumbled, but Clark held up a hand.

"You have to live in 1327."

"Are you serious right now?" Roman asked, and they all laughed.

"I am deadly serious. Now, I'd like you all to meet my bride to be. Sarah Walker, meet Dominic and Mia Toretto, Brian O'Connor, Giselle Harabo, Han , Tej Parker, Leo, and Santos. The loudmouth's Roman Pierce, and the girl with the beer and the bad ass attitude is Letty Ortiz."

"You've got fine taste in women Kent."

"Yes I do Roman, and this particular woman knows two hundred ways to kill you." He replied, smirking as he heard Roman gulp.

"So, what have you been up to since Rio farm boy?" Letty asked, and he smirked.

"Taking a long vacation after shutting down two terrorist organizations."

"Bullshit." Tej called out.

"It's not, I've seen the reports. Not bad Kent, Walker." Agent Luke Hobbs said as he walked into the house.

"How have you been Hobbs?" Sarah asked, and Clark raised an eyebrow.

"I've been good. Up until yesterday I was chasing this band of yahoos. You remember Hernan Reyes?"

"The Brazillian drug lord that ran Rio up until...a year and a half ago. He was killed by DSS, but his money was never recovered." She finished turning towards Clark.

"You told me you went your seperate ways."

"We did, and then I got called for a job. Reyes was a bastard and the payoff was a hundred million. I got eleven million dollars and Reyes worked with Edge so it was a win all around."

"What did you do with the money?" Hobbs asked, and Clark laughed.

"Wedding's and honeymoon's don't pay for themselves." He replied, resulting in him being kissed hard by Sarah.

"So you're a cop now?" Han asked Clark, but Clark shook his head.

"I used to be CIA, but I'm in between jobs right now."

"I hate to cut this short, but we've got a few other things to take care of. We'll see you all in a month. Hobbs, you'd better be there too." Sarah said, and Hobbs nodded.

"So how do you know Hobbs?" Clark asked as the two sat down to dinner later that evening.

"We worked together on a joint op to take down a man named Hamir Saayat. He was a major arms dealer who sold mostly to groups like Al-Quadea. Hobbs was the only man there that wasn't mentally undressing me."

"He's happily married, and he has too much respect for women to do that." Clark replied, and Sarah smiled and nodded.

"So, have you thought anymore about the President's offer?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Sarah, I'll only take it if you're with me. We have enough money to never work another day in our lives. Say the word, and we pack our bags and retire to some tropical island."

"You have no idea how tempting that is. But I would miss the life. The adventure, the excitement, being undercover with you."

"Sarah, are you sure this is what you want?" Clark asked, and Sarah smiled,touched by her fiancee's concern.

"I'm sure."

"Well then Mrs. Carmichael, I guess we need to call the President." He replied, and she nodded. He pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed the number.

"Yes Mr. President, this is Clark Kent. We accept."

"That's good to hear my friend, and may I be the first to welcome you to the TPG."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter! The next installment, The Price of Secrets Part 3 will be up soon!**


End file.
